1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of geolocating a mobile device and more specifically to expediting geolocation of the mobile device during the course of a law enforcement operation.
2. Background of the Invention
Police officers and other agents oftentimes need to geolocate a target mobile phone or other device during the course of their duties. Traditionally, obtaining permission to geolocate a target mobile phone during the course of a law enforcement operation requires the officer to manually request the location of the target from a service provider. The service provider manually processes the request and provides the officer with the location of the target mobile device.
Oftentimes, the service provider processes the request on the order of hours or days, in addition to commanding a non-trivial sum of money for processing the request. The time delay to process a request oftentimes negates the usefulness of locating the target mobile device for time sensitive investigations. Further, the service provider's charges prohibit the agency from geolocating a mobile device for lower priority investigations.